Cold and Fluffy
by Interested Fan
Summary: My sister wrote this. Jack is sent on a mission by Manny (Man-in-the-moon) and he is forced to deal with a rough princess. He's supposed to save her but she doesn't exactly need or want saving. What's Jack to do now?


Chapter 1

I'd been creating a heck of a snowstorm above Easter Island when North summoned me playtime was over which sucked cause I really liked making bunny "hopping mad". He'd taken the liberty of surprising me with a portal; I really need to watch where I fly. The conference room was lit up by the numerous lights flickering on the metal globe. "What's with the unexpected visit on my part?' I asked staring up from the floor. I could only see the tip of his red nose from above his belly until I managed to pick myself up. "Moon has a special assignment for you" North coughed "Why does he always pick on me? I think Bunny needs a few special assignments let just go get him." "Moon made it very clear that it needs to be you" North pulled his cloak aside revealing his magic snow globe amidst the flurries I could see a flash of red bouncing about inside. "Where am I going?" I asked North laughed his signature chuckle before whispering something into the globe and then dropping it to the ground. This of course resulted in a portals appearance I tried to brace myself as it pulled me in. "You didn't even tell me what I am supposed to do!" I shouted as its force yanked me forward. He slapped my back heartily sending me spiraling in "Save the princess"

Needless to say rescuing a damsel is easier said than done especially when you have no clue where she is. I had arrived in some weird town and by the looks of things it wasn't a very advanced place their weren't any cars and venders were selling animal hides and fruit. I suppose I should've felt right at home but, instead I felt really outta place it was probably the hoodie. Nobody seemed to have noticed me fall screaming through a swirling vortex so it was safe to say nobody here believed in me (what a bummer). In the center of town a large stone castle loomed complete with moat and draw bridge that seemed a good as place as any to start looking for a princess in need of saving. This is where I see the perks of being invisible; Guards can't skewer you if they don't see you waltzing right in. The interior of the castle was actually rather drab a few tapestries and candles were the only things to brighten the place up I traced my finger along the grooves of the stone leaving behind a trail of ice crystals. "IF there's a princess in need of rescue just speak up!" I shouted down the seemingly endless hallway as I strolled down it. At first there was no reply then a laud crash echoed back jerking my staff up I rushed in the direction of the noise. A wooden door shook as the clattering emanated from its other side. I inhaled deeply and then threw the door open forcing my powers through the staff ready for anything. What I got was three little boys covered in powdered sugar and brownie bits.

"We found it like this" one of them chocked spewing forth crumbs. He sat on the table the other two were on the arms of a nearby chair. "You can see me?" I asked making sure nobody was behind me. They glanced at each other anxiously they all three had red hair arranged in stacks of curls, obviously they were triplets. "Yes" one on the chair answered "excellent" I clapped my hands together "Could you direct me to the princess of this castle I am here to save her" They formed a huddle on top of the table whispering amongst themselves finally seeming to have reached a conclusion they turned to me "Are you one of her suitors?" I began laughing she must be quite the popular princess "No, I'm not even from around here" "Then who are you?" they asked eyes full of curiosity "My name is Jack Frost" I sad taking a bow "Are you going to tell on us?" they asked looking down in shame "What's there to tell you found it like that" I said waving off the destroyed desserts tray. They all grinned in unison "Okay you'll take you to our sister" They said springing off the table they proceeded to line up in front of me. Sister, they hardly seemed like price material then again who was I to judge? "Harris, Hubert, and Hamish" They each saluted as they said their names, "at your service" Snickering they all squeezed past me into the hall "Follow us" Harris shouted as they raced down the hall.

Chapter 2

I drew back my arrow ready, the wind on my check told me to aim slightly to the left. At ten yards the target watched me its ears perked waiting. "Aye Merida!" my prey fled "Hamish!" I dropped my bow "what are you doing interrupting me while I hunt!" my brothers filed out of the woods. "Jack wants to save you" Hubert replied gesturing at an empty space "who?" I scanned the area Jack" he repeated still looking at the same spot. "Nobody's there" I said rolling my eyes "I haven't got time for your imaginary friends" My brothers looked genially confused. "She can't see you?" Harris asked openly "Can't see who? I'm telling you nobody is there" I snarled. "He says it is because you don't believe" Hamish replied looking at me hopefully. "Is there really somebody there?" I asked skeptically focusing hard on the spot where they were all staring. "Prove it" I laughed playfully It was obvious they wouldn't leave me alone until I played along with their silly game. I was about to call their bluff when something cold touched my face. "What?" I glanced up where it had been sunny until only a moment ago now the sky was drenched in grey clouds each dumping handfuls of snow "That's impossible" I stared in awe, while my brothers were busy hooting and hollering with excitement. ""Is that enough proof" a snarky voice asked I turned around only my brothers were there, "Who's there?!" I armed my bow "Come out or I'll shoot you" I threatened. A gust of wind sent my skirt flying up into my eyes I scrambled to pull it down but someone else beat me to it I was suddenly faced by strange looking bloke "Hiya".

He was covered in frost his skin pale as the dead and his hair white like that of the elders. I fancy myself a brave one but I have to admit I did at that moment shriek. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" I yanked my skirt back stumbling over to my brothers. "It's a vampire!" I aimed my bow at his heart "should I be more upset that she called me a vampire or referred to me as an it? He asked jovially using his peculiar staff to prop himself up. "Who are you?" I asked being careful not to let my guard down "Well, I am not a vampire" my eyes narrowed "so Dracula is out" he continued rambling "who is anyone really? It's like life eternal question a quest to find who you are" "Shut your gob vampire or I'll shoot you" I pulled my arrow back until my bow string whined. "I'm Jack. Jack Frost a guardian not a vampire" and with this he drifted off the ground until he lay horizontally on his stomach he floated in mid-air. He folded his arms in front of him still using the staff as a prop "and I am here to rescue you…unless of course there's a less trigger happy princess nearby" He glanced around as if honestly searching. I snorted "I don't need rescuing as you can plainly see my bow and I can handle anything" I tipped my head towards the arrow "but sis he's our friend!" Harris tugged at my dress "Yeah sis let him save you" Hamish joined. "I'm not on any danger!' I shouted a bolt of lightning lit up the sky as I did. "Whoops" Jack said glancing up with a sheepish smile as the following thunder crackled. "Whoops? What are you waiting for you started the storm make it stop vampire" I let my bow down he was cocky but didn't seem at all dangerous "sometimes I start things I just can't finish" he said with a nervous chuckle. "Are you saying you can't end it" I took a step forward this guy was a moron "Merida?' Hubert whispered my brothers all clung to my leg they had never been outside in any kind of storm especially not one caused by unnatural forces. "Come on it's not that bad" Jack laughed balancing on top of his staff. "Not for you" I snarled scooping up my brothers "go back to your coffin" I turned stomping away as the wind whipped my dress around nearly tripping me as I went. "I can get you home a lot faster?" he said suddenly floating in front of me "Be gone demon" I swiped at him with my hand unexpectedly he grabbed my arm pulling and my brothers to his chest and up we went. "PUT US DOWN!" I kicked my legs unable to move my arms for fear of dropping my family.

Chapter 3

She was a screamer I'd give her that. The boys seemed to be having the time of their lives now yelling excitedly and laughing a sound I truly loved. "Sweet isn't it" I called to them over the wind "This is fun!" They squealed back as we finally passed the cloud cover. Looking down at the clouds drifted past us merrily not a sign that below they were wreaking havoc on the land. "How about you are you having fun? " I asked Merida she'd stopped screaming and was now simply clutching her brothers and looking down disapprovingly. "No" she growled wrinkling her face as if she just bit into a rotten apple. I swiveled upside down for a moment making her scream again "stop that!" she moved her left arm over her brothers and used the other to grab my staff which I was holding below us like a seat. "You know I'm the one that's flying not my stick" I laughed, she glared. "It is a witches broom" she gripped it tighter "You believe in vampires, demons and witches but you couldn't be bothered to believe in me before now? How rude" She laughed sarcastically "as a matter of fact I've met a witch" she seemed serious "really now tell me about her? Did she have a pointy hat and a little green nose with a wart on it?" I laughed again she had to be joking. "She turned us into bears" her brothers giggled "what's that now?"

"It is a long story" Merida said with a groan "one I'll have to hear sometime but, not right now" I said setting them down on the roof of the castle. I straightened up "well now that you're out of danger..." "Danger you caused" she interrupted "ahem, I think it is time you bring me home North!" I yelled up at the sky. "Who's North?" Hamish asked "Is he invisible to?" I smiled leaning down to his level "he is Santa and I'll make sure you get lots of presents this year" I winked and they all began hopping up and down clapping with joy with the exception of our beloved princess. "You know you won't get presents with that frown" I said then I turned my back to her "NORTH!" I stamped my foot on the ground "This isn't funny!" I could almost hear Bunny laughing it would be so like him and North to make me fly all the way back. "Come on boys let's get inside before that storm makes its way over here" she said pushing all three into a trap door of some kind. "aww but we want to stay with Jack" they cried "too bad the vampire has to go with Santa Claus and deliver presents on his broom" she smirked at me as she lowered herself through the door "That's it no presents for you" I waved my finger at her she then proceeded to shut the door and I could hear her locking it. "That won't keep me out if I really wanted in there" I shouted at it there was no reply and no reply from North either. "Guys!?" I called out on last time still nothing.


End file.
